


What's French for Mistake?

by cockleslovin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslovin/pseuds/cockleslovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story loosely based off The French Mistake and the rest of season 6 of supernatural. pairings include Dean/Misha with heavily hinted at cockles, and then eventual destiel. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faux Pau Un

The French Mistake?

What should have happened in the French mistake. Dean/Misha! Obvious hints at Jensen/Misha.

After being thrust into an alternate universe to escape more vengeful angels Dean and Sam found out quickly that everything is not as it seems.

"Dude, in this world or whatever, we're actors. We're playing ourselves for a tv show!" Sam said practically freaking out.

"What we need to do is find Cas. He'll know what to do." Dean told his brother, only slightly calmer.

As the wandered off the set they huddled together and Dean prayed for the angel. "Dear Castiel, who art, may be running his ass away from heaven… We pray that you have your ears on. So…. Breaker breaker…" he looked around and beyond another piece of set Cas stood in the middle of the street looking quizzically at them. "CAS! Thank god. Where the hell are we?" he asked hurrying over to him with Sam right behind him.

The angel gave him a confused look for a moment but changed to his usual straight face and explained they were put in an alternate universe to keep them safe till he could reach them.

"Okay so… how do we get back? I mean why all this tv crap?" Sam asked, and now Cas gave him another confused look and sighed.

"Oh man did they add new lines again?" he asked. Pulling some papers out of his trench coat and started thumbing thru them.

"Sam this isn't Cas." Dean said annoyed grabbing the papers from the man, "These are lines in a script. He's an actor! You're names Misha?" he asked now looking at the guy who was undoing his tie and buttons on his shirt.

"Are you guys ok?" Misha asked them and they promptly turned their backs on him and started walking away. Misha groaned having been 'duped' again. "Aw you guys! I'm totally tweeting this!" he yelled chucking the papers that were shoved back into his hand at them and pulled out his cell phone. 'Hola misha-migos. J2 got me good, I'm really starting to feel like one of the guys…'

Later they had to actually 'act' for the show, which turned into a disaster as Sam was terrible at faking anything. Dean wasn't so great himself but they muddled thru.

"Should we try to figure a way back? I mean their going to want us to leave and we can't just stay here. Our… actor selves must live somewhere." Sam complained hurriedly.

"Alright we'll just…" Dean started but Misha approached them before he could say anymore.

"Jensen do you want to go run lines back in my trailer? You seemed…. Off today." Misha offered, a smirk on his lips, and Dean found it nice to see something besides the stoic straight face, although he was being laughed at.

"Uh, sure… I mean yea Mish, let's go," he said and turned to Sam and shrugged as he followed the other towards the door.

"What do I do now!" Sam yelled.

"Go home you bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Misha laughed as Dean slammed the door behind him and caught up to his side. "Well you pulled off a perfect Dean right there! What happened today? To much of the 'whiskey' last night?" Misha asked and continued to laugh.

"Yea…" Dean said and ran a hand over his face, "Yea, shouldn't drink the night before shooting, duh."

Misha shook his head, making a tsk sound and jogged up to a trailer. Dean followed and walked in behind the other. The trailer was quite classy. Lots of blues and neutral colors, a tan couch on one wall a large ornate rug in the middle, obviously from a different part of the world. "Nice place," he muttered.

Misha gave him a strange look over his shoulder and shook his head. "You must have really had a rough night babe," he chuckled and brought over two rocks glasses with amber liquor in them. "Here, If you were out with the moose last night you definitely didn't drink the good stuff" Misha said handing him one of the glasses and downed his own.

Dean took the gulp of liquor and scrunched his nose at the flavor. "What the hell, man?" he looked back at the now empty glass and then the bar where Misha had came from.

"Its Disarono Jen, your favorite?" Misha said questioningly.

"Oh…" was all Dean could muster. The liquor was good, just not the usual burn of the whiskey he always drank. Dean figured that he did like it, his 'other self' did apparently. "I mean of course. Sorry Misha its… its been a long day. Sometimes the whole 'getting into character' thing is hard and once you're in it you find it hard to escape." He explained feeling very insightful.

"You're so hot when you talk like that," Misha's voice dropped to the low gravely voice he recognized, and his eyes grew wide as the shorter man pressed their lips together.

He was frozen in place. Castiel, Misha, whatever! Was kissing him. And what was worse he couldn't pull away. Didn't want to pull away. Since he met Cas, the angel had been giving him long stares, been invasive in his personal space, and on some occasions watched him while he slept. And while all these things were irritating and somewhat creepy he had grown a… fondness for the angel. Their 'profound bond' as Cas had once put it, was reaching further levels than even Dean realized till now. Till the guy who looked just like his angel was sneaking his tongue out to lick his bottom lip.

Dean groaned and kissed him back, biting at his plump lower lip. Misha smiled against his mouth, despite the sharp little pain. "There's the Jen I know," Misha husked.

"Maybe not completely what you know…" Dean growled, he took the glasses from their hands and set them down quickly and turned back a smirk on his lips and lifted his eyebrows at the other. "Come er!" he grabbed the other and tossed him on the couch. Misha laughed at his antics. Dean threw off the blue jacket and peeled off the tight black shirt, a smile crept onto his face as Misha's eyes grew bigger as more skin was exposed. He looked down at the other on the couch. Taking in his still disheveled hair, having not bothered to wash the gel out of his hair from the earlier shoot but that was the only familiar aspect about him. He wore a weird grandma like sweater, with a marvin the martian shirt underneath, with jeans with the knees ripped out. He was so… unlike the angel he'd grown to know it was ridiculous. His smile, which was usually non existent, was infectious. His laugh, something unheard of. And even his eyes, not that they were anymore or less ethereally blue, but there was… mirth and mischief in his eyes, and Dean liked it.

Misha narrowed his eyes giving Dean a look of want and he couldn't deny him. He slowly approached him and leaned over his body, placing a knee between the others legs and moved so their lips were barely touching, hovering just inches above him. Misha tried to lean up and close the gap but Dean put a hand on his shoulder, effectively holding him in place. "You know I don't like being teased Jensen," Misha said gruffly and pouted his lip out a little.

"That's too bad then," Dean replied and instead of kissing his lips he shifted slightly and kissed his throat, sucking and nipping as he went. He continued as Misha gave groans of approval, biting down a little harder, leaving a mark. He rubbed Misha's side thru his shirt moving his hands further down to lift it up and only then allowed Misha room to sit up a bit to remove the goofy blue sweater, then his shirt was sailing across the small room moments later. Dean leaned down again, licking and biting the pale expanse of skin, nipping lightly at his adam's apple, and lingering at his collar bone, trailing soft kisses till he reached a pointed nipple, and tongued at it, making Misha moan.

Misha could hardly take much more before Dean had stopped, like he could read his mind and pressed his lips almost harshly against his. Misha moved his mouth against his, fighting with his rendezvous partner for a little bit of purchase, but Dean was having none of it. Dean ground his hips in a painfully slow grind against him and all the fight in him was gone. "Let me do things my way okay?" Dean rasped and it made him shiver.

Dean smiled when Misha nodded; he figured it wouldn't be hard to convince the other to let him do what he wanted. Whether or not he was that 'Jensen' dude in this world, he didn't think his personality would be that much different. He couldn't imagine being any other way, I mean sex god was universally transcendent, right? He continued kissing the, would be angel as his fingers ghosted down Misha's sides finally reaching their destination at the waist of his jeans. Just as he was going to unbutton the pants a loud bang came from the trailer door. "Shit!" Dean yelled and glared at the door. But the person wasn't giving in, another louder bang practically shook the trailer. He turned his gaze back to Misha who looked just as confused if not frightened at the door and then at Dean. "Stay here," he commanded and got up and marched to the door, grabbing the only thing that could be used as a weapon in sight, a lamp. Before he could reach for the door it burst open, Virgil was standing in the doorway glaring menacingly at him. The guy sprang at him and the both toppled over fighting, throwing punches and kicking.

"Isn't he the extra from the shoot earlier today?" Misha yelled over the grunts and angry cries of the two men.

"Not now Misha!" Dean yelled, throwing another punch at the guys face. Misha didn't know what to do as his eyes landed on the lamp that had fallen out of Jensen's grasp as they fell. He quickly got up grabbing the lamp in a death grip and approached from behind. Virgil was to busy trying to beat up Dean thru his confusion about his angel mojo not working when a lamp smashed against his head. He grunted and fell on top of Dean. "Ugh, Misha help me move this douche." Dean grumbled shoving the guy and Misha helped roll him off. They dragged the guy back outside, and Misha called for one of the bodyguards to get rid of him.

He followed Jensen back into his trailer, locking the door more securely this time. "What the hell was that!" he yelled, and Dean swiped a hand over his face looking exasperated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the horrified look on Misha's face. "You're quite attractive when you're upset." He said absently. Misha crossed his arms giving him a stony stare and it sent a shiver down Dean's spine, seeing the familiar look from the man.

"Try me," Misha ground out thru his teeth. "The guy was screaming about a key? And kept calling you a mud monkey! Hell he even called me Castiel and if you weren't fighting him I think he would have killed me!"

Dean took a heavy sigh, seeing two options. Saying that Virgil was an off his rocker extra that took the show too seriously could work, But he had a feeling that Misha would let his guard down again and would in fact wind up dead. Or he could tell him the truth, and then Misha would think he was the one who needed to be put in an institution.

"Sit down Misha, before you fall down." Dean sighed and went back to the couch. Sadly he didn't feel like they were going to get to finish their little sexcapade now. Misha sat carefully beside him, eyeing him. "That guy…" Dean started and sighed again, "You're going to think I'm nuts saying this." He warned and Misha just continued to give him his hard look. "Fine. That guy isn't crazy, although it'd be easier to just say he is. He really is Virgil, and he really is or was… an angel. And I'm not Jensen either by the way." He couldn't help but smile as Misha tilted his head in confusion. "Stop doing that, you look to much like that damn angel as it is." He half heartedly growled.

"What? Like Castiel? What are talking about Jen?" Misha asked but Dean cut him off.

"Misha I'm Dean! I'm not an actor, and this!" Dean motioned all around them, "Isn't my reality! Sam and I, we're from an alternate universe, where monsters and angels and demons are all real. Where this stupid show is real. And… man I wish we weren't, a place like this would be easy to live…" he trailed off sounding sad.

Misha just sat there for a minute, thinking all the shit over that Jensen, or 'Dean' had just told him. "So you're saying, that the episode we were shooting today, is what's actually happening in you're… world?" Misha asked and Dean nodded. "So all the shit up until now… really happened? You really went to hell?" he asked the look of horror on his face speaking volumes.

Dean nodded again pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yea, and trust me they couldn't dream up half the shit that happened down there. So what's your verdict? I mean you have to think I'm crazy right? Hell I think I'm crazy."

"A part of me says you are, but… maybe its just the way I am but I feel inclined to believe you. Misha smiled slightly at him when he looked at him with disbelief. "I'm a pretty good read for liars and Jensen has his tells. Granted you're not 'him' but I'd imagine them being close to about the same."

"Thanks Misha. I-I'm sorry I kinda took advantage of you earlier…" Dean suddenly apologized and Misha gave him another confused look and he couldn't help but smile. "I guess the fangirls in your world were right."

"Oh, you mean the slashers? Yea if they only knew, but I swore to Jen I 'wouldn't tell about us to another living soul.' But Dean, its okay. I mean I guess you were thinking of me as Cas…"

"No actually that's the thing. I… I might have the same feelings for Cas but… you're so damn different from him its scary. I can't help but want Cas to be more like you." He admitted. "But at the same time I don't want him to change at all. Its… complicated. To say the least."

Misha's eyes grew wide at the little confession, his heart fluttering thinking that the 'mighty Dean Winchester' actually had a thing for him. He quickly leaned over and kissed Dean on the lips. "I don't know why they want to write you as a gruff asshole all the time, you're so cute!" Misha practically sang.

Dean rolled his eyes at his 'compliment.' "I'm not freaking cute." He huffed. "We have bigger problems though, if I don't get back to my world, with the locker key and Virgil does then,"

"Then I, or Cas loses the war." Misha said with a note of finality, realization hitting him. "I'll be out of a freggin job again! And damnit I'm not going back to work at the white house! We need to get you back!" he shouted and Dean only nodded, knowing that his time in this semi-pleasant paradise was drawing to a close. Misha pulled him out of his revelry by placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into those soulful eyes and Misha smiled softly. "Well we can't do anything right this moment about it… And before our… friend interrupted we were doing things that I'd like to continue…"

A devilish grin stretched across Dean's face at those words, he grabbed Misha's arm that was still resting on his shoulder and pulled him down on top of him. They kissed ferociously and even with Dean being below the other it didn't stop him from winning the tongue battle. He snuck a hand down to Misha's waist again, this time successfully undo-ing his pants and palmed his hardened cock through his boxers, making him groan. He was done teasing, having already been interrupted once and thought this wasn't going to happen he wasn't going to miss his second opportunity. Misha was to busy bucking into the palm that was holding him to notice the smirk on his partners' lips and was flipped over easily, landing on his back with an oomph. Dean hovered over him for a second his eyes dark with lust, and he leaned down to kiss Misha again briefly before moving down his body, trailing kisses as he went. He reached the top of his boxers and kissed him thru the thin material, holding down Misha's hips as he thrust into the touch. He grasped the material and pulled it down slowly, hearing Misha's breath hitch as cool air hit him and he smiled, the others cock hard and erect. He could feel his own jeans grow tighter as he licked lazily up the length and Misha squirmed. "Dean…" The moan reached his ears and he granted him what he wanted, taking him into his mouth completely. Dean wasn't to sure what he was doing, but figured whatever he was doing was right as he drew more moans and mewls from the blue eyed man, his hair being gripped and tugged as he worked his mouth bobbing up and down the length. As the moans became louder and Misha thrust into his mouth more he pulled away, only licking the tip and pulled away completely with an obscene pop. He smirked as Misha gave him an annoyed look, he moved back up and kissed his mouth roughly.

"I can't have you getting there without me," Dean grumbled and the blush that colored Misha's face made him laugh. "Who's cute now?" Dean said receiving a glare.

"Shut up would you; I thought I talked geeze." Misha shoved him in the chest making him sit up and he grabbed for the button of his jeans. Dean let him this time; if anyone could actually shove him they deserved that much. His pants were quickly removed, obviously Misha had done this before, and it sort of made him feel exposed and uncertain. Like Misha knew all his secrets already having been with his other self and he was totally left in the dark. He was pulled from his thoughts as a hand wrapped around his own hardened cock and he inhaled sharply, looking into piercing blue eyes. He frowned a little as Misha started to grin and he grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of him again and kissed him angrily, swallowing the laugh. Misha kissed back more and straddled Dean's hips, grinding into him, rubbing against him deliciously. He pulled away briefly and reached over Dean to the small table that the now broken lamp had stood on and pulled a small bottle of lube out of a drawer. Dean's eyes widened briefly, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that Misha had it. What did surprise him was when Misha squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers and started stroking his dick with it. He groaned, bucking up into the touch, and thankful that it wasn't going to be the other way around. He didn't think he could take being with a man and then being the bottom to said man in one night. The hand slowed the twisting of the wrist more deliberate now until he stopped all together. He opened his eyes slightly thru his pleasure haze and realized that his partner was getting ready to seat himself on him.

"Hey, Mish don't… isn't that going to….ohmigod…" his question being cut off as hot heat surrounded his cock, and Misha smiled at him.

"No, you forget I've done this before," his breathes coming shorter as he moved his hips, and started riding Dean's dick. Misha groaned again as he thrust down hard hitting his prostate and Dean gripped his hips in his hands.

"Slow down man, you're gonna break something" he said chuckling and helped Misha, lifting him up effortlessly and meeting him as he came back down on him.

Minutes later, Misha gasped again, grinding down harder than ever, "Dean…. I'm not gonna last much longer here,"

"That's fine" Dean replied, hardly containing a smirk and took one hand from Misha's hip and started pumping his swollen cock. The guttural noises Misha continued to make had him close to coming as well. He kept their quick pace, and let a few of his own noises join the others.

"Dean!" Misha yelled and came in Dean's hand and on their chests, his whole body clenching and Dean couldn't help but come as well, shouting the others name. Misha leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean's, and give a winning smile. "That… that was…"

"Awesome" Dean finished for him and they both shared a laugh at Dean's favorite word.

"Couldn't have described it better," the smile turned soft now, as he re-situated them, and now rest half to the side and half on Dean's chest. They lay in silence for a long while, Dean mindlessly stroking Misha's sex hair until he realized he was being looked at with those blue eyes again and he was reminded of all the times Cas had done it, and had gotten him hot and bothered and needing a cold shower after he'd left.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I thought that was just a Cas thing," he tried to play it off, but Misha turned a shade of red at his words and cursed under his breathe. "What?"

"I was trying to count your freckles. I bet that's what Cas is trying to do too, but then you go and break our concentration and we have to start all over again!" Misha said exasperated and Dean couldn't help but laugh, and again Misha joined him. They both fell back into silence again and just as Dean was starting to feel his eyes grow heavy Misha spoke softly, "This is seriously going to blow when you're gone… I mean not that I don't love the… other you, but its just… so different with you."

"Yea, but at least you've still got Jensen. I mean we've got to be similar in some aspects at least, while when I go back, it'll just be me, and more sexual frustration from a backward ass angel."

Misha didn't say anything in response, but nuzzled into his side more, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting embrace. They eventually fell to sleep in each others arms, for now both content with being happy with the other.


	2. Faux Pau Du

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Misha and admitting his feelings, which is a rare thing for Dean Winchester, its time to find a way back to their universe. But things are never easy, and new friends prove themselves in unexpected ways.

The next day they were expected to do more acting, but fortunately for them it wasn't a whole lot, since Bobby had quite a few long speeches.

Sam had even gotten there late, having claimed to have a long night of researching and ordered the things they'd need to get back to their universe on express mailing last night, but Dean knew his little brother had gotten laid. "So what, you have a mansion with 4 girlfriends and peacocks in your front yard?" Dean laughed at his own joke, having expected that would have been his life.

"No, better. I'm married here." Sam said and even though his voice was happy sounding his face told a different story.

"So? Why do you look upset? I mean is she a butch or something?"

"NO! She's… amazing. It's Ruby." Sam said bluntly and the look on Dean's face said it all. "No! Not actual Ruby, Dean. The actress who played her, her name's Genevieve and god was she amazing." Sam went on.

Dean was quiet for a beat but didn't have anything bad to say, this world brought up a lot of unexpected things and feelings. "Well I'm glad you got laid at least, you obviously needed it. Sorry this can't be our life, but we need to go back and fix this shit." Dean told him patting his back and Sam nodded.

"I'll be fine, how was your night?" he asked and Dean stiffened, he didn't want to tell his little brother that instead of getting shit faced with his co star and picking up hot girls at a bar or something of the like that he fucked with Misha Collins.

"Fine! Let's just get through this shit so we can get back" Dean huffed and got up as they were called to the set. Sam gave a confused look knowing that Dean was hiding something but let it go for now. Again the acting wasn't so fun but he felt they'd improved, if only slightly. Misha only shared one scene with them that afternoon, which slightly disheartened him. But the goofy man stayed to make faces at them as they failed miserably at what could only be described as a 'chick-flick' moment. Since when does he cry so damn much? And why do these people seem to think he can just do it on the spot?

The set broke for lunch and Sam ran off to get his package that had arrived while they were shooting. Dean was currently working his way through the buffet line up, filling his plate precariously high with everything he saw. "Get enough to eat there?" Misha asked nudging him in the rib and smirked.

"Shut up" he said to him, which really sounded like 'shuuduuph', as he had stuffed a mini sandwich in his mouth, and followed the man to a table, secluded off from most of the other people.

"So did Sam figure out a way to get you guys back to your universe?" Misha asked immediately, not wasting time. Dean looked down and nodded, trying to focus any where but Misha's face, knowing the man would see that leaving would be more painful for him than he wanted to admit. "Dean," his name was spoken and even though it wasn't in the gruff tone it usually was spoken in he couldn't not look up. "It'll be alright," Misha told him, a soft look on his face and patted his hand.

Dean could only nod and they went back to eating when Sam came back with a large box under his arm. "You got it?" He asked and Sam nodded sitting down quickly and was about to go into one of his spiels but stopped when Misha was looking at him intently as well. "Uh, hey Misha." Sam said, a weary look on his face.

"Hello Sam," Misha said and Dean grinned at him.

"Uh… You mean Jared," Sam said with a nervous laugh and Misha gave him a classic Castiel stare.

"Cut the crap Misha, Sam he knows." Dean cut in and Misha let out a hearty laugh as Sam gave his best bitch face, directing it first at Misha who continued to laugh and then at Dean. Dean sighed, "We got attacked by Virgil last night, and I'd rather tell him the truth than risking him getting his stupid ass killed." Dean explained crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Misha yelled looking hurt.

"Dude, you couldn't defend yourself even if you had an arsenal like the impala's. I bet you've never even shot a real gun" Dean rolled his eyes. Misha was about to argue and start an inevitable fight so Sam ended right there.

"Look we don't have time for this, I have all the stuff we need but we need a… distraction to get all these people off the set so we can redo Balthazar's spell. Misha do you still have the script? The incantation should be under Sebastian's lines." Misha reached into the trench coats pocket , and flipped through the script.

"Here, Uh… don't mind the doodles." Misha said sheepishly, and Sam looked at the paper, seeing goofy stick figures and little drawings. A few looked vaguely like them but he rolled his eyes and found the spell.

"Ok, the next scene were supposed to shoot after lunch is all of us again, so… are you guys ready for some real acting?" Sam asked and looked at them with a smirk and Dean and Misha shifted uncomfortably as Sam told them his plan.

On set:

"Quiet on the set! Ok Misha, you come through that door and deliver your line, and don't freaking laugh again!" Robert Singer yelled from his directors chair and Misha just waved over his shoulder at him as he exited through said door. "And you two! Just... just try to do this right ok? I don't know what's been wrong with you the past few days but pull it together! Everybody Ready? Roll em!"

"What a douche..." Dean muttered and got an elbow to the ribs as a response from his brother

"Action!"

At the yell Misha came bursting through the door, trench coat billowing around his legs and he marched straight up to Dean, getting right in his face. Dean had to take a shuttering breathe, 'Misha really is a good actor...' as 'Castiel' stood in front of him giving him a hard stare. "Dean, we don't have much time, give me..." but he stopped mid sentence and groaned, he doubled over and fell into Dean, who caught him.

"What the hell?" he grabbed him, trying his best to hoist him up.

"What's wrong now!" Bob yelled and made to get out of his chair, a crowd starting to form around them.

"I don't know he just passed out! Maybe its something that didn't settle with him from lunch. I'm going to take him back to his trailer," Dean told the group and brushed off a pa who offered to help.

"Geeze, first they can't act and now they're fainting on me!" Bob grumbled loudly.

"Uh, since they're both gone do you think we should just take a break? I mean we can't shot with both of them gone right?" Sam asked and Bob sighed.

"Yea, you pansies go take an hour break. Hopefully we'll get some work done then!" Bob yelled and the crew filed out, leaving Sam alone to prepare for Balthazar's spell.

Dean had hauled Misha all the way back to his trailer and unceremoniously dumped him on the couch.

"Ow! Hey you could be more gentle!" Misha complained rubbing his side.

"And you could give a guy warning before you pull a fainting act on him. I thought we agreed you were going to hit your head on the door or something?"

"You would have expected that. And since you're such a terrible actor I thought I'd do you the favor of just reacting. And you have this look on your face when you're concerned and its sooooo,"

"Shut it!" Dean cut him off before he could call him cute again. Dean ran a hand over his face and thought over the plan. "I don't know how much time Sam bought us but we should probably try to sneak back in 10," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then let's make the most of it," Misha said in a low tone getting Dean's attention and pulled him down on top of him.

"This isn't what I meant Misha," Dean mumbled against his lips as he kissed him.

"Does it matter?" Misha asked and moved quickly and nipped and bit at Dean's neck.

"No" Dean groaned, his hands roaming over Misha's too clothed body. "Damn trench coat..."

"I love my trench coat" Misha whined as Dean started to shove it off him but a knock at the trailer door stopped them.

"Not a-fucking-gain!" Dean yelled and got up, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He yanked the door open angrily, ready to swing at whoever it was, be it angel or otherwise, but stopped when it was just the pa from earlier, the one who offered to help him.

"Oh! Uh-hi" Dean said sheepishly.

"Hello Mr. Ackles! I-I was sent over to see if Mr. Collins was alright but I see you're busy! And here's the scripts for the last couple episodes... SORRY!" the pa stammered terrified, practically throwing the scripts into his hands and ran off.

Dean watched him go in shock and turned back to Misha who just shrugged at him. "Am I really that scary looking"

"Yes," Misha dead-panned.

Dean sighed and shook his head, looking at his watch. "Shit! I gotta go Mish! Here!" Dean shouted, shoving the papers at the other still sitting on the couch, and kissed him one last time and gave him a winning smile. "I'll never forget you," he promised and with that was running out of the trailer, leaving Misha with a stunned look on his face and looked down at the new scripts. He briefly flipped through it, his eyes becoming bigger with every page he turned.

"Son of a bitch..."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled as a bullet whizzed by his ear from a very large gun, wielded by a very pissed off looking, mojo free angel.

"SAMMY START CHANTING!" he yelled as he ran into the room with his brother, who was painting the sigil on the window.

"But I don't..."

"JUST DO IT!" he roared pulling his pearl handled gun from the back of his jeans, and aimed it at the door ready to fire. The door burst open and Virgil was giving them the most hate filled look they'd ever received and Sam started chanting the enochian spell as fast as he could. Dean fired the gun, shooting four rounds, but the 'angel' only stuttered mildly in his slow menacing walk toward them. Dean looked at the gun in confusion spinning the chamber. "Fuck their blanks!" he yelled and look up, the long barrel of the gun pointed in his face. "Sa- Sammy..."

Goodbye Dean Winchester" Virgil sneered and Dean clenched his jaw, slamming his eyes shut.

The gun went off and Dean cringed.

After another heartbeat he cracked open an eye to see Misha plowing into Virgil's side. The bullet went through the ceiling. The two were wrestling on the floor, the gun still within reach and Misha landed two hard punches one to Virgil's side and one to his nose, the sound of a rib cracking and a nose breaking filling the room with sickening sounds.

He grabbed the gun and scrambled to his feet, putting a foot heavily on the other man's chest, and pointed the gun in his face.

"Nice timing," Dean finally breathed.

"I know, I'm kind of a bad ass." Misha replied.

"Dean! We gotta jump now!" Sam yelled from across the room as the sigil on the window started to glow.

Dean gave Misha a last fleeting look. "Thanks," he said quietly and turned but Misha grabbed his jacket and spun him around, kissing him hard on the lips.

"I won't forget you either Dean," Misha told him and kicked the now groaning man under his foot.

"Dean smiled and ran to his brothers side and they both ran full tilt, crashing through the window.

They landed with a hard thud on the wet ground outside a run down motel, and came face to face with Raphael. "Shit, when are we going to catch a break?" Dean growled and stood through the pain throbbing through his body from the fall. Sam followed him, the now woman vessel of the archangel smirked.

"Nice to see Castiel's pets could come," She said and raised a hand, ready to smite them.

"Leave them alone Raphael." Castiel's deep booming voice came from behind the archangel who turned around. "They don't have what you want, the weapons and their power is with me" Castiel said and lightning came from no where, his wings flaring in the light behind him.

"So it seems..." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leave now if you wish not to die tonight" Castiel warned and with a sound of powerful wings she vanished.

"What do you mean the 'power' is with you?" Dean asked.

Castiel did not answer but went to them and put a hand to each of the foreheads and they were suddenly in a run down little shack, being beaten by rain. "Balthazar sent you as a distraction so that I could get the weapons," Castiel explained.

"He used us as bait?" Sam yelled.

"I would have done the same thing, I knew you were... moderately safe, were you not?" he turned to them and Dean glared at him.

"You don't use your friends as bait Cas!" he yelled, and the other looked slightly guilty.

"But you were fine, as I knew you would be."

"Just what the hell is going on Cas?" Dean asked annoyed now.

Cas was about to say something but he looked out the window at the stormy sky, "I must go. I'll explain when I can" and at that he disappeared with a swoosh of wings.

"Freaking angels!" Dean yelled at the ceiling and plopped down on the couch.

Sam took the chair opposite him and they sat in silence for a long while before Sam finally broke it. "So... back there..."

"What about back there?" Dean muttered.

"Dean, I saw what happened..." Sam admitted and Dean's eyes grew wide at the realization of what Sam was saying.

"It wasn't!" Dean started.

"It was exactly what I think it was Dean. Just admit it." Sam gave him a hard look

"I'm not a freaking homo!"

"Dean I know you're not a homo. Its because of Cas, not that he's a man but he's an angel, the guy who rescued you from hell. So quite freaking out, I've known for a long time"

"Well that's just great! Why didn't you tell me!" Dean grumbled. "I don't want to talk about this, night" Dean muttered and went into another room and found a bedroom. He closed the door behind and sat on the bed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What's..." he pulled out a folded up stack of papers and unfolded them. A scrawled message was on the front page.

'Dean, I hope this finds you in time, maybe you can fix what's wrong after all.'

Misha

Dean read the chicken scratch and almost chuckled, thinking that Misha had to have written it as he was sprinting across the lot to reach them in time.

He opened the first page and saw the name of the episode.

The Man Would Be King.


	3. The King's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers the script that Misha slipped him, and tries to make amends.

The King's Speech

'You know I've… I've been here for a very long time. I remember many things… I remember being at a shore line, watching a little gray fish, heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, 'Don't step on that fish Castiel, big plans for that fish. I remember the tower of Babel, all 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'Devine Wrath!', but come on. Dry dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel, David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorra. And of course, I remember the most remarkable event, remarkable because it never came to pass. It was adverted by two boys, an old drunk, and a fallen angel. The grand story and we ripped up the ending, and the rules, and destiny; Leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good except...? What if I've made the wrong choice? I mean how am I supposed to know… I'm getting ahead of myself… Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything.'

And that everything was keeping Dean from sleep. He was too angry to sleep. Sure he was angry at Castiel for not coming to him for help and instead made a deal with Crowley, the king of Hell no less. But he was angrier with himself. The guilt was making his stomach hurt, and he couldn't but feel this was his fault. As if the guilt of letting his brother jump into hell wasn't enough, he had blamed his friend, who'd saved him and gave everything for him, for being brought back instead of his brother. This must have been part of Castiel's decision to not bother him or drag him into his own problems and instead make a deal with Crowley, while he was pretending to have a 'normal apple-pie life.'

If Cas had come to him in that moment Dean would have dropped everything to help, and Castiel probably knew it. "Damnit," he muttered. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked out the window, the rain had lessened and the sky was lightening as the sun began to rise despite the rain clouds. He sighed getting up and decided to find a bathroom to take a shower.

He stripped down and stepped into the hot stream of water letting it beat his back, soothing the aching muscles from the past few days. As the water rolled off his body he thought about all the things that had happened and he'd recently learned.

Even if those damn writers had it right, he still had time to change it. One thing he knew and had proven on countless occasions was that the future was not set in stone. That destiny was a crock of bullshit, and all that mattered was freedom and freewill. He huffed at the thought as soon as it cropped into his mind. 'That's what got us into this mess in the first place…' Because he had thought he had to teach an angel that taking orders from his douche bag brothers was bull. He doesn't regret it, but its caused problems, sometime more problems than it feels like its worth.

He lets his mind wander back over the past two days, where he'd meet Castiel's alter ego, Misha and had even come to terms with his feeling toward Cas through him. This brought a whole new sense of guilt. Thinking about being with Misha, and not being able to help himself or really even feel bad at the time for practically using him. 'Misha seemed alright with it,' he thought smirking, remembering their night together, and his dick grew hard at the images his mind played. Images of Misha above him, riding him, and the kissing and biting him. He groaned softly, bracing a hand against one of the showers walls, while the other slowly moved down, and he wrapped his fingers around his hard dick. He stroked it expertly, picking up the pace of his hand as thoughts crossed his mind, Misha and Castiel becoming the same person, until finally he'd imagined the angel seated in his lap, wearing his trench coat he had a strange attachment too and his blue tie and nothing else. Even for Dean it was a strange thing to imagine but it got the job done, he let out another louder groan as he pumped his dick to completion, coming against the wall he was now leaning on for support. He finished his shower shortly after; worried that Sam could be up.

He finished drying off and walked out of the bathroom and Sam was indeed up, grunting morning as he passed him tiredly into the bathroom. Dean sighed and went to get his things from his room and went back out the little sitting room, the script in his hand as he sat on the couch.

Sam rejoined him after a while, and found his brother reading. "What's that Dean?"

Dean looked up at him quickly, and almost considered hiding it from him but knew that he needed all the help he could get. He stretched his arm out, shaking the script in Sam's direction who took it with a questioning look on his face. "Misha gave me that, we uh… we have a bigger problem than we realized."

Sam sat in the chair across from him and read, Dean fidgeting and watching his brothers face worriedly, as it changed multiple times as he read. He finally flipped the last page, a solemn look coming over his face and closed the script, and looked up at his older brother. "You really think…" Sam started and trailed off.

Dean sighed and nodded. "We've gotta assume it is. I mean all the same things that were in their scripts were happening here as well, and it would explain Cas' elusive behavior. I mean the guy doesn't keep secrets unless they're that big. He's…" Dean also trailed off and Sam got up and joined him on the couch putting an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll fix this Dean. Cas is our friend, and even though he lied…. Which I'm still pissed about, he needs us. I just can't help but wonder… If he's the one who raised me from hell, did he really intentionally leave my soul behind?" At that Dean punched him in the side. "AH! What the hell man!"

"You know Cas wouldn't do that! He knows you needed your soul, Sam. The guy went through hell for you, and for me! The guy deserves a freaking medal! He was probably too afraid and maybe even embarrassed to admit it. We owe him everything Sam, especially me. He always said he did it all for me…" Dean said sadly and hung his head in his hands.

"So where do we start? I mean, we can't just go calling for him and springing all this shit on him, he'd run." Sam said and Dean thought for a long moment.

"Well… I know one place we can start." Dean said picking up the keys to the impala and headed for the door, with Sam behind him.

A lonely man sat on a bench at the edge of a frozen pond, snow dusting the ground around him. He had his hands folded in front of him, his trench coat pooling around him as he spoke to the sky. "So that's everything… I guess it's what you call a tragedy from the human perspective. But… maybe the human perspective is limited I don't know. That's why I'm asking you father, one last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me, you have to give me… a sign! Give me a sign… Because if you don't then I'm going to jus… I'm gonna do, whatever I… whatever I must." He dropped his head, seemingly defeated by his lack of answer, but a hand grasped his shoulder warmly. He whipped around startled, but stopped staring at the man behind him. "Dean?" He asked completely confused.

"Hey Cas, can I sit?" he asked and climbed over the bench as Cas deftly scooted over for him to join.

"How?"

"Balthazar. He said you liked it here, that it reminded you of your favorite heaven." Dean explained, and silence fell between them for a long while. "Cas, Dean finally spoke. "I…" and Dean paused as Castiel turned to look at him with his blue piercing eyes. Dean swallowed "I just… want you to know, that I'm here for you alright? And, I'm sorry…"

"What? Why?" Cas asked him and Dean could tell he was still being elusive.

"Sorry I haven't been there for you; that we've been using you for too long. You really are family to me Cas" 'more than family'. "I know we don't have much to offer you, but me and Sam are behind you, we just needed you to know."

Tears were shining in Castiel's eye but they didn't fall, his lips pulled into a small tight smile and patted Dean's leg. "Thank you Dean, that means… more than you could ever imagine."

Dean stared at the hand on his thigh for a moment longer than he intended to, and squeezed Cas' hand with his own briefly. "Cas, you have my loyalty, my respect and my trust," he said sincerely, 'and my heart' he added mentally, the thought bringing a sting to his eyes but he quickly blinking the threatening tears away. "But… could I ask for your trust in me? I know I don't deserve it…"

"Dean. You've always had that. I'd give or do anything to make sure you were safe," the conviction in Castiel's eyes made Dean look away and he stood.

"Well, we'll do whatever we can on this front, if there's a way to stop Raphael we'll find it," he said trying to sound tougher than he felt.

Castiel still sat as Dean looked at him and started to walk back to his car. He shouldn't have expected the angel to just spill all his secrets to him just for saying he trusted him, but it still hurt none the less.

"Dean…" Castiel called. "I have to tell you something... I, I haven't been honest with you,"

Dean stopped walking as he heard the words he'd hoped to hear but just shook his head and smiled at his angel. "It's ok Cas." 'I haven't either' he thought, the script burning in his pocket. "Come on, Sam's waiting," Dean motioned for Cas to follow him, and he rose from the bench and walked to his waiting friend and the walked back across the field side by side.


	4. Bleed me Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes up with a half-assed plan to find Crowley without letting Cas know.

Bleed Me Dry… (based from let it bleed)

The plan was simple enough, they planned to find Crowley. How exactly they were going to do that was proving more challenging. They were keeping this a secret from their angel ally so he wouldn't try to stop them. Dean's plan was probably the most reckless plan he'd yet to concoct but it had worked, sorta.

They'd 'lucked out', if you considered getting beat on by some powerful demons as lucky then maybe you were as bent as Dean but they'd managed to capture one alive. Dean had him tied up in the center of a devil's trap they'd duct taped to the floor.** "Now, you're going to tell me where your boss is holed up, it's your choice how soon and how much pain you want to be in when you do," Dean said, his voice gruff and dangerous. He had a gallon of holy water and Ruby's knife in his hand.

"Fuck you," the demon spat, and spit at his feet.

Dean just nodded his head at that, not expecting anything different and carelessly splashed some holy water at the demon's face, who screamed in agony as his skin started to burn; his face turning scarlet. "Where's Crowley!" Dean yelled. The demon looked at him defiantly and a sudden smirk tugged at his mouth.

"Behind you."

Dean snarled at the stupid response and brought a closed fist back ready to swing it into his face but the demon began to cough, black smoke choking out of his mouth and sinking into the floor. Dean stared in confusion looking at the trap if it had been breached but it hadn't.

"Heard you were looking for me Dean," the distinct Scottish accent rolling over him, his green eyes growing wide and he clutched the knife all the more tighter. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped killing my best demons to find me!" he growled raising his voice. Dean said nothing to the ex-crossroads demon but quickly turned and plunged the knife at empty air. "Now Dean that's not very welcoming. I thought we'd have one of those little heart felt dialogues your so fond of," and Dean growled hearing the smugness in the tone of the demon.

He turned back around, now facing the king of hell, "How did you convince him? To join an alliance with scum like you?" He asked angrily, clutching the knife harder still, the handle biting into his palm.

"Such harsh words darling, but you'll have to ask your fine feathered friend about that. If he can find you." Crowley said smoothly and before Dean could say anything or protest Crowley had grabbed his arm and vanished.

Sam didn't know how he ended up here. Standing outside a large shed in a junk yard as screaming came from the inside. He crossed his arms angrily and paced the yard. He felt like going inside and stopping his brother from doing the things he knew would just further damage him but held back, having promised not to intervene. After a long time though the screams had subsided and it had become eerily quiet. He became even more worried as minutes passed, "Screw this," he said and cautiously went in, gun at the ready. "Dean?" he called to the empty room. A man was tied up in the middle of the room; his face red like he'd gotten too much sun but there was no one else. He approached the circle quicker now, 'Where was Dean?' The circle was unbroken but the man didn't seem possessed anymore. As he stepped into the circle he found Ruby's knife on the floor, and the jug of holy water was still glugging onto the floor softly. Tucked into one of the ropes around the man's chest was a small card. He plucked it away carefully, and read. With each passing word his eyes grew wider, his eye brows disappearing under his bangs, horror setting in his chest like a heavy weight.

"CASTIEL! We've got a big problem down here! Cas! Come on!"

"Hello Sam," the response came from behind him with a fluttering of wings.

"Thank God! Cas its Dean he's…"

"What's wrong?" Castiel was suddenly very angry, and approached the taller man threateningly. "What have you been doing?" his eyes narrowed at the devil's trap on the floor.

"We… Sam swallowed hard, "We've been looking for Crowley… here!" Sam fessed up and gave the card to the angel. Castiel read it carefully and Sam continued. "We were trying to help…"

"Nice work," Cas said with a glare, the sarcasm even being lost on him was still delivered with precise cruelness. "I'll find him, but you," Castiel rose up and even for being the taller of the two Sam felt very small and defenseless at the moment. "Don't do anything stupid." Cas growled and disappeared.

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding, "Please hurry Cas…"

Castiel appeared in a dark alley way, the only light illuminated the street was a neon sign at the other end of the alley. The sign was light up in rainbow colors that read 'Den of Iniquity'. He huffed a little, not liking at all where this was going, remembering the time Dean took him to a whore house. If he ever wanted to kill someone more than he did now he could not remember, and the desire surprised him because he really wanted to kill Raphael. He would have just flown in, grabbed Dean and got out but the club was angel proofed against it.

"So glad you could find the place darling," the smooth voice rolled over Cas like an oil spill, making him feel dirty as he turned to watch Crowley approach him from the alley.

"What are you trying to achieve by doing this?" Cas growled, while glaring daggers at the demon.

"Just some leverage my friend. You have such a… unhealthy attachment to the Winchesters, Dean in particular. I just wanted to take out the proper insurance that our deal still stands. That this… boy wasn't going to change your mind." Crowley said knowingly.

"I could end you right now. What's stopping me?" Cas said coldly, not letting on anything.

"You need me to win this war angel. Would you rather a less negotiable demon to rule hell?" Crowley answered swiftly, "You don't need any more opposition!" he finished, his voice rising to a yell.

Cas hung his head, the demon, unfortunately, was right. But he didn't let on that the demon was underestimating him, which is exactly what he wanted. "Release Dean. I will stop them from hunting you if you so wish."

"Alright then, now we've reached common ground," Crowley schooled his face, and his voice dropped to its usual baritone. He snapped and the angel wards were mostly lifted. "I'll let you have the pleasure of saving your human personally, and might I suggest for now on that you keep your pets on a shorter leash" and with that Crowley was gone again.

Castiel grumbled, swiping a hand over his face in annoyance, a mannerism he no doubted picked up from being around the Winchesters for too long. He tested the wards again, still not able to fly in but able to enter and use some of his powers to find Dean. "I'm starting to wish I had burned the right bones…"

He entered the club the booming bass vibrating through his body like a thrum of electricity, lights were flashing everywhere, and the people… all of them were scantily clad, and every eye within 10 feet stopped to stare at him for a few beats, like he was the one who walked in dressed lewdly and he felt like stabbing his eyes out seeing unspeakable things that could not be unseen. And this wasn't even the main problem demons were everywhere, and they knew he was here.

He took in a staggering breathe and moved in quickly, passing a mass of bodies grinding together and he moved faster to get to one side of the large room. He approached one side of the room cautiously, a dark hallway leading off of it, and stairs leading downward at the end of the hall. He looked around, eyes narrowing and knew he was being watched, the moment he stepped foot into the hall a half dozen demons would be on him. He stepped away quickly, trying to disappear and blend with the crowd but it was impossible in his current attire. He stole into a bathroom and stared wide eyed around. One stall was occupied by a loudly grunting couple, the wall shaking. "I'm going to kill him the first chance I get…" he promised himself. At that moment a very flamboyantly dressed man walked in, wearing just a pair of red tight fighting hot pant with a rainbow belt and suspenders, and nothing more. He smiled at Castiel.

"You're a little over dressed hunny," he said giving him a smirk. Cas just stared as the man leaned over the sink, inspecting himself. The man turned as Cas was standing extremely close to him. "What? Like what you see sweet heart?" he said and laughed, Cas tilted his head not sure what to say in response.

"I don't understand, why is everyone dressed so…"

"Oh hunny you've never been to rainbow night have you? Here let me help!" the man said excitedly and grabbed for his trench coat.

"What are you doing? NO!" Cas struggled against him but the other man was surprisingly strong and managed to wrestle him out of his trench coat and suit jacket, ripped the buttons off his shirt to expose his chest, and loosened the blue tie, but left it hang around his neck.

"There you go darling, you'll be able to find these later," the man smirked snapping his fingers and the coat disappeared.

Realization crossed his mind in an instant and he shoved the man against the nearest wall.

"Gabriel, how are you here?" he growled, mostly out of annoyance but was truly happy, if he could be, that his older brother was alive.

The arch angel shifted back into his natural form, long brown hair falling in his eyes but still in the same attire as he continued to smirk. "No time to explain little bro, Deano's in trouble right?" Castiel's eyes narrowed and Gabriel laughed heartily at him. "You'll need all the help you can get. Now go I'll hold off the demons," Gabriel grinned, shifting back into his disguised face. Castiel loosened his grip as a couple people were eyeing them, like they'd just done something dirty. Cas blushed and Gabriel laughed again taking his hand and dragged him back into the mass of people. Glitter was raining down onto the dance floor, and Cas was completely covered in blue and silver sparkles looking annoyed. The approached the hall together waiting to one side and Gabriel whispered for them to go. Cas ran down the hall, looking back as his brother started smiting demons left and right. 'Thanks Gabe,' he thought and ran faster, sensing Dean ahead.

Of all the times Dean wished that he had listened to his brother, this had to be in the top five list. He was beaten and bloody, shackled to a wall in a small room in the basement, two demons were standing guard over him, and having redecorated the walls with Dean's blood were now lazing near the door. He remembered what Sam had said.

*flashback*

After returning to the impala, Cas had rode with them for a couple 100 miles while they traveled back to Bobby's as they talked over the war and how they could help, but Cas had gotten called back to heaven and the brothers were alone again for the hundred or so miles from Bobby's.

They were silent for a long while after the angel's departure but Dean's luck had run out as Sam finally spoke. "I can't believe you punked out of telling him."

"I didn't punk out! It… wasn't the right time…"

"Fine, you flaked. But come on man what good is this going to do?"

"Look I needed him to trust us so he'd stop spying on us, this way we can find Crowley without him interfering. If we can kill Crowley then the deal is off and Cas is free, what don't you get?"

"And what good will that do getting Cas out of this deal, Dean? We still have to find a way to beat Raphael." Sam huffed.

Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over. Sam looked around bewildered and Dean turned to him, a dangerous look in his eye, "Sam if it weren't for me he wouldn't have gone to freggin Crowley in the first place. If it weren't for me all this shit wouldn't be happening at all. He's done everything he possibly could for us, and Damnit I'm not going to let some fucking crossroads demon turned Devil change who he is! We owe him this Sam, now you can help me or you can stay behind but I'm going to kill Crowley." Dean growled.

"Of course I'll help Dean," Sam said quietly feeling ashamed.

"Good." Dean turned the car back on, but left the music turned down low as they drove on again.

After several miles of looking out the side window at the passing blur of trees Sam looked at his brother. "You shouldn't blame yourself Dean. He had a choice…" he said softly.

'Yea, but I pushed him in the wrong direction, away from me.' He thought but didn't reply.

Dean was brought out his thoughts as a sound of scuffling at loud yells came from beyond the door he was locked behind. He smirked at the two demons who were now staring warily at the door. "Told you sons of bitches I had an angel coming" he said cockily and one turned and punched him hard in the jaw.

"Shut your mouth. He won't get past us as long as we have this." The demon smirked now pulling out an angel blade and the smile slowly left Dean face as he caught the glint of the blade.

Silence followed and the door burst open, Castiel standing in the doorway, his clothes a torn apart mess, blood was splattered on his open shirt and his bared chest glistened with sweat. Dean couldn't do anything but stare at his angel as he swiftly moved into the room, his eyes flaring at the sight of Dean shackled to a wall. Dean's clothes tattered and blood trickling from cuts on his exposed skin and from his mouth. Castiel easily took the first demon down but had turned his back on the other who was swiftly approaching from behind.

"Cas! He's got an angel blade!" Dean shouted as Cas turned around right at the demon plunged the blade into his chest. "NO! CAS!" He yelled brokenly, pulling on the chains harder than ever. The angel looked down at the blade, a slow smile stretched across his lips and he pulled it from his chest, blood covering it but seemed ok. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, Cas was acting like this was just another knife, like when they'd first met all those years ago in the barn. Dean watched in shock as Cas dropped the blade and killed the stunned demon in a swift movement. He then turned back and walked swiftly to Dean's side, releasing him from the shackles. "Cas you…"

"This must be the most unintelligible things you've ever done Dean." Cas said and gave Dean a cold look. "What did you think would happen if you went after Crowley? Better yet how did you know he was even alive?" Cas asked the anger burning in his blue eyes and Dean had to look away. He leaned to one side and pulled a couple papers out of his jeans pocket. Cas gave him a questioningly look as Dean extended them for Cas to take.

"Here, I was waiting for the right time to tell you but I guess this will have to do," Dean sighed and Cas took the script. He read quickly and silently. His mouth falling open and a red hue covered his pale cheeks.

"Where did you get this?" Cas asked him shock apparent on his face.

Dean sighed, "In the alternate universe Balthazar sent us too, we were acting as ourselves and you, errr… the other you gave it to me. He thought it could help." He explained quietly and trailed off. "I just wanted to help you Cas, I feel responsible for everything, like I made you feel you couldn't come to me with this, and instead made a deal with Crowley, so I tried to break the deal for you by killing him."

"Dean that's not the reason why I didn't come to you, I almost did but you were..."

"I know, I was out and had a nice life yada yada, but Cas, I would have left it all in an instant to help you." Dean told him sincerely. 'I would have left it just to be with you again…' Castiel was quiet for a long while and Dean studied his face, blue glitter sparkling on his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. Cas turned a sad look to him and Dean grew quiet once more. Cas extended a hand to his forehead and healed his wounds.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask more of you Dean. You'd given up everything, your brother… and Crowley gave me a way to keep you out and safe. And I foolishly took it, and now… I can't back out now Dean. This is what happened when he felt I was losing sight of our goal, and thought I might go astray, which I was going to do after you came but now…"

"Cas we'll find another way. You don't have to do this, taking in that amount of souls is a bad idea man. They'll eat you alive." Dean told him worriedly. He looked down at the strewed angel blade still coated in blood, Castiel's blood, and then stared at his friend. "Why didn't the blade kill you?" he asked and picked it up.

"Because it's a fake. It's a believable replication but…" Cas trailed off as he summoned his own blade. "The density is much different" he handed Dean the real blade and it proved much heavier. It also glimmered brighter than the fake but that's where the differences ended. He thought for a long moment as he weighed the two blades in his hands. As a thought began to form in his mind and sound of someone approaching the room brought their attention to the door. Dean and Castiel hurried to either side of the door and waited for the intruder. The door swung open and Dean pounced on the guy in red spank me shorts and Cas groaned.

"Well hello to you too Deano!"

Dean looked at the guy he was about to punch and only hesitated for a beat before following thru, breaking his hand on the arch angels face. "How the fuck are you back!" he yelled angrily cradling his hand.

Gabriel pushed Dean off him and stood, "we'll discuss that, for now the wards are lifted, so I'll see you both later. Cas you might want to fix that," Gabriel smirked as Dean glared at him. Dean turned to Cas who only shrugged and healed his hand.

"I'm as much in the dark as you are. He helped me get to you," Cas explained and extended a hand to Dean who took it and rose, now almost nose to nose with the angel. This close to the angel, who had half the amount of clothes he usually wore on was starting to turn Dean on, his eyes traveled lower to Castiel's chest, shining with sweat and glitter and he gulped. "Dean are you alright?" Cas' deep voice cut through and it didn't really help, the rasp of his voice going thru his very bones. He looked into the blue eyes of his friend and before he could stop himself he was kissing Cas. He smashed their mouths together, and pulled him closer with a firm grip on his tie. After a long couple of moments he started to pull away as Cas had yet to respond but a hand wrapped around his waist keeping him in place. Their lips parted and Cas looked into his eyes questioningly. "Dean…" and every unspoken word was all said in his name and they were kissing again. Cas had a firm hold on his waist and he ran a hand thru the angel's dark mussed hair, groaning quietly as Cas sighed into his lips, he took advantage and thrust his tongue into the others mouth receiving a pleased groan in return. They kissed for a long time, and finally pulled away for air.

"I think we need to discuss some things Cas." Dean huffed and Castiel nodded.


	5. You know me part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally get to have a moment, of course now that Gabriel is back mischief is ready to happen.

You know me… part one.

Sam paced the living room of Bobby's house for what felt like hours. He was losing his mind with worry. Worried that Dean was hurt or worse… Castiel never took this long for anything, especially something as important as Dean.

A strong whoosh of wings disturbed the silence behind him. "Thank God Cas…" he sighed and turned around to be face to face with a shorter man with light brown hair, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Sorry to disappoint Sammy," Gabriel said and patted Sam's arm.

"Gabriel you're….. you… Where's Castiel and Dean?" Sam stuttered and his speech slurred as he started to get angry as the smirk had yet to leave the arch angels face.

"Don't worry about them, Dean tried to give me a shiner when he saw me but broke his hand instead!" Gabriel laughed. "And thanks for the concern by the way. I can tell you missed me."

Sam huffed crossing his arms and turned away. "Hardly." He mumbled.

Gabriel smiled again and hooked an arm with Sam's. "Don't act so mean Sammy, I'm here to help. In more ways than one… if you'd like," Gabe said wiggling his eyebrows at Sam suggestively, but before Sam could respond another strong rush of wind blew thru the tiny room and Castiel and Dean appeared, Dean swaying on his feet and Cas grasped his arm so he wouldn't fall over.

"You know how I hate flying Cas…" Dean grumbled half-heartedly and the angel rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you guys ok!" Sam rushed over to his brother but Dean brushed him off, annoyed.

"We're fine." Dean answered gruffly and trudged to the couch, sitting down tiredly. Sam still looked at him worriedly. "Seriously man, I'm just tired." He tried to reassure his brother and then turned to look at Gabriel. "Ok buddy time to spill. How're you not dead this time? I thought Lucifer ganked you for good?"

Gabriel sighed exasperated. "The big man upstairs brought me back, duh. He… forgave me since I sided with you guys in the end."

"And you just decided to show up now? Why?" Sam asked, his arms still folded across his chest defensively.

"Well, I've been sorta cut off from the angel stereo for a while but I still heard things, about the war, and my little bro Cas going up against big bad Raphael. I commend you for that by the way, but figured I'd step in to help when I found out about your little deal." Gabriel directed the end to Castiel, who only nodded in response.

"Well thanks but what the hell do we do now?" Dean said annoyed "Crowley's still alive and holding a stupid deal over Cas' head, and Raphael is still gunning for us. We've got squat!"

"Geeze someone's pms-ing." Gabe said smirking and Dean glared at him.

"Gabe, now is probably not a good time to get on his bad side…" Sam said quietly, knowing how Dean wasn't fond of being made fun of.

Dean gave his brother a questioning look at 'Gabe' but shook his head. "Whatever, just shut up; both of you. I need to think, come on Cas," Dean grumbled getting up from the couch, trudging to the stairs to get away from his annoying brother and equally annoying angel ally.

"That's a shock…" Gabe mumbled to Sam not so quietly.

"I heard that!" Dean growled and stomped up the stairs and Castiel followed him. "I swear if he wasn't going to help I'd probably kill him, AGAIN!" he growled once reaching the room he usually stayed in when at Bobby's. He threw off his jacket and what was left of his shirt.

"Being obnoxious hardly constitutes murder Dean," Cas stated as he entered the room a moment later and stopped at the door, his blue eyes wide.

Dean turned to see why the angel hadn't entered the room and caught him staring. "Cas its nothing you haven't seen before…" he said trying to sound nonchalant about it, but started feeling embarrassed as the angel had yet to avert his eyes. Instead of responding Cas took a few slow, steady steps toward him, and Dean swallowed hard.

"I'm the one who rebuilt this body, but…" Cas started to say and reached a gentle hand out to Dean's side, his other resting perfectly over the scar of his own handprint on Dean's shoulder. "I never took a proper moment to admire it…" as he said this his hand glided over smooth strong muscles and Dean's breath hitched.

"Cas…" Dean said his name on a soft moan, barely audible but for the person it was meant for. And Dean was left wondering what had happened to his hopelessly backward angel as Cas initiated their second kiss. The kiss wasn't rough or even rushed but there was a needy undertone, Cas was moving his lips against Dean's in a way that had him craving more, and elated knowing that Cas wanted to kiss him just as much. 'Maybe more?' At the thought Dean pulled away much to Castiel's surprise and a look of sadness crossed the angels face momentarily. Dean gave him a small smile, "If you keep doing that to me I won't be able to stop myself…" he said, red tingeing his cheeks. Cas squinted his eyes, his head lolling to the side and Dean's smile grew bigger, the angel was so cute when he did that. 'Damnit he's not cute!' he thought berating himself. "I need to take a shower ok…" he mumbled and moved past the angel, but stopped before crossing the hall and looked back at the other. "Cas…"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel turned, and his lips were still swollen from kissing and Dean's mind was decided.

"Do you… want to join me?" he asked quietly, now staring at Cas' dress shoes.

"Dean you know I don't require baths, my grace keeps this vessel…" Cas started to go on one of his 'I'm-an-angel-and-I'm-above-actually-taking-care-of-trivial-things-such-as-hygiene-because-i-don't-need-too' speeches but caught Dean's eye roll. "Oh…" and a blush colored his cheeks as well.

"Come on angel boy," Dean chuckled, holding a hand out to the other who took it hesitantly and was lead to the bathroom.

Sam sat at the kitchen table, one hand wrapped around a beer bottle, while propping his head up on the other, Gabriel was sitting across from him, neither was staring, but then again neither was blinking either. "So… let me get this straight," Sam started. "You've been back this whole time. And not once did you think it be… important to come and say anything?"

"Sam, sam, sam. If I had just dropped in to say hi what would you have done? Or better yet what would Dean have done? I don't think he ever got over all those Tuesdays, or when I roughed up his little angel."

"You could have told me…" Sam trailed off sounding hurt.

"Why? Oh Sammy don't tell me you've got a thing for me now?" Gabe laughed and Sam glared at him. In an instant Gabriel was leaning over his shoulder, his face within inches of Sam's. "You boys and your infatuation with angels…" Gabe smiled and kissed Sam full on the lips. Just as quick as the kiss started, it ended briefly thereafter, Gabriel giving a knowing smile and Sam looked away, now crossing his arms across his chest. "You missed me that much?" he asked quietly and Sam gave him a glance, his glare softening and he nodded. Gabe's smile softened and he gave the man a hug. "I missed you too Sammy," he whispered in his ear.

Steam filled the air of the closed bathroom, fogging the mirror, clothes left forgotten on the floor. Lips crashed together desperately, hands roaming over skin, bodies pressed together under the hot stream of water falling over them.

Dean ran his hands down Cas' arms, over the lean muscles that were hidden under the trench coat he choose to where all the time, and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Cas… can I touch you?" he whispered and the angel nodded, Dean smiled and moved one hand further down, skimming over Cas' smooth stomach, to his sharp hipbones, following the V of them til he finally reached his destination, gently taking hold of Cas' impressive erection.

Castiel's breathe shuddered, and he buried his head into the crook of Dean's neck, kissing ever part of Dean he could reach. He was overwhelmed by the feelings swirling in his stomach, the sensations his body was feeling, but most of all he was overwhelmed by Dean. He knew every part of Dean, but at the same time didn't know anything at all, but he wanted to know. And if it took forever to learn he would gladly do it. "Dean…" he moaned softly and kissed his neck, Dean stretching his neck up so Cas could reach more. A hand gently grasped his wrist and guided it down, and he looked up into lust blown green eyes. Dean blushed under his gaze and he smiled at him, kissing his lips again as he wrapped his fingers around Dean's hard length, copying the things Dean was still doing to him. Dean groaned at the contact and kissed him hungrily. They battled for a long moment before Dean pressed him against a wall, picking up the speed of his hand and Cas moaned into his mouth. "Dean I don't know what's happening I feel…"

"Just go with it babe," he soothed, twisting his wrist and Castiel writhed against him. He moved back a step and mouthed at the angel's chest, biting playfully and Cas moaned loudly.

Castiel couldn't contain himself, the tightness in his stomach only becoming worse and he thrust his hips with the rhythm of Dean's strokes. He yelled Dean's name as he met his climax, his real voice mixing with his normal gravely one and he covered a hand to Dean's ear pressing his head to his chest.

Dean closed his eyes, reveling in the sound of Cas' voice as it hadn't hurt him and knowing he made it happen, and then was brought back as Cas hand tightened slightly around him, doing the same things he'd just done only better, he groaned and and bucked into his hand til he also came, leaning heavily on the angel. He breathed heavily, sucking in air as if it were the first time and found Cas doing the same, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He smiled and lifted his head to kiss him again. "That was awesome."

Cas gave a small smile in return, "Yes. Awesome" he said awkwardly and Dean huffed a laugh at him. They cleaned each other up, gently caressing and turned off the water, Dean opened the curtain and was greeted with broken glass from the mirror all over the floor. Cas blushed for possibly the millionth time that day and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think they heard downstairs?" Dean asked with a slight smirk on his lips, and in an instant the glass refixed itself back into the mirror frame and Castiel groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed and stepped out grabbing some towels and wrapped one around the angel. He kissed him sweetly and smiled. He wrapped his own towel around his waist and bent to retrieve their strewn clothes; as he scooped up the trench coat the fake angel blade clattered onto the tile. He picked it up and looked at it for a long moment.

"Dean?" Cas said questioningly as Dean twirled the blade in his hand.

"Cas… I think I know a way to end this."


	6. You know me part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a plan, but will everything go accordingly?

"What the hell was that?" Sam yelled as the windows in the kitchen exploded, his ears ringing. Gabriel laughed heartily and looked around shaking his head. "Gabe?"

"Congratulations Sam, you've just experienced what happens when an angel has his first orgasm!" he answered, snapping his fingers and the windows were fixed instantaneously.

"Ugh! I didn't need to know that!" Sam whined.

"Hey you asked, you can thank your brother for it," and laughed even harder at the look of disgust on Sam's face.

"Seriously just… lie to me next time ok." Sam grumbled. A truck pulled up outside and Bobby got out, coming into the house.

"Was it just me or were all the windows blown out of my house as I pulled up?" Bobby asked looking at the shocked look on Sam's face and then at Gabriel. "Weren't you that trickster a couple years back?"

"Yea, I go by Gabriel now." He replied smugly.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at him and looked at Sam who nodded. "Gabriel? As in arch angel Gabriel?"

"You got it! And yea, I fixed the windows after a…"Gabe started to spill but Sam cast him a warning glare and he stopped. And as if on cue Dean came down the stairs with Castiel trailing behind him slowly. "Aw the two love birds are here! Nice job Dean-o" Gabriel said winking and Cas blushed a furious red. Dean gave him a terrifying glare but it didn't faze him.

Bobby stepped in between them before anything could happen. "Ok, I'm going to end this right here before things get out of hand. You two have a history and this is not the time to for your jokes," he directed at Gabe, "or your show of macho manliness. Now what's going down?" Bobby crossed his arms and Dean shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I have a plan to stop Raphael." Dean said letting the angel blade slide into his palm.

"Oh really? And what pray tell would that be?" Gabe rolled his eyes. Dean smirked and stabbed the now surprised angel with the blade. Sam jumped out of his chair but stopped when nothing had happened, no white light coming out of Gabriel's mouth or from the stab wound, and Gabriel looked shocked down at the blade in his chest as well. "We're taking a page from your play book Gabe." He said and pulled the blade back.

Gabriel put a hand to his chest, and the wound healed instantly. He looked at the older Winchester and a similar smirk pulled at his lips. "I like the way you think."

Castiel sat in the cold basement of Crowley's torture lab, awaiting the demons arrival. He didn't have to wait long.

"Here you go angel, half virgin, half monster," he drawled placing a jar of red liquid into the angel's hands.

Castiel studied the jar carefully, rolling it in his hands for a long couple of moments. "Thank you," he spoke quietly, and Crowley stepped up to him waiting for the angel to look up. "But… I'm renegotiating the terms of our deal."

"Oh? And what's that?" Crowley asked folding his arms across his chest.

"You get nothing. Not one single soul." Castiel told him, face stone cold nothing to belie his reasoning.

"I can't help notice, it seems unfairly weighted?" Crowley looked at him incredulously but the look on Castiel's face did not waver. "You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal! If this is about your little pets!"

"It has nothing to do with them. They don't trust me now any more than they did before, no thanks to you." He grumbled but forged on as Crowley went to interrupt. "To hand over that amount of power, to king of hell? I am neither stupid nor wicked."

"Unbelievable! You realize you're the bottom in this relationship?" Crowley said spinning around but stopped at the look the angel was giving him, now standing.

"You will not harm the Winchesters. Here are your options. You either flee or die." Castiel told him.

"We made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this."

"Flee or die." And the warning was so fiercely spoken that Crowley took a step back.

"Can't trust anyone these days." Crowley sneered and disappeared. After a long moment Castiel breathed, mildly surprised that the first part of the plan had worked. As long as he went along with the scripted parts from Dean, Crowley would believe and more than likely do exactly as it was written. He flew back to Bobby's appearing before Dean who only slightly jumped now, becoming more used to Cas' sudden appearances.

"Did it work?" he asked nervously and Cas nodded. "Good. We just have to switch out the blood and everything will be fine." Dean said extending a hand out for the jar Cas was still holding. Castiel hesitated for a long moment. "Cas?" Dean eyed him warily and the angel looked up at him suddenly, shaking his head out of his trance and handed the blood to Dean. "It's going to turn out alright Cas, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Dean told him fiercely and kissed his lips briefly, and turned away.

'I hope you're right Dean…'

Castiel returned to the basement and was confronted by Crowley and his new business partner, Raphael. He surrendered the switched blood and left before his older brother could take advantage of his state of defenselessness and just kill him for the trouble he'd caused but Raphael was to full of himself and his desire to become God to do anything.

He watched and waited for the right moment to play his part, watching over the others, and clearing a path for them through Raphael's followers so they were not so opposed and outnumbered. Dean and Bobby snuck through the basement door and Dean hurled the angel blade at Raphael who easily caught it without turning. Crowley flipping his hand and sent them flying down the stairs, sprawled on the floor. "If you don't mind we're a little busy here." Crowley shouted at them and went back to reciting the latin spell to the bloody symbol on the wall. He finished the incantation and both him and Raphael waited patiently for a few beats but when nothing happened Raphael turned to glare at him. "Maybe I said it wrong?"

"You said it perfectly, but what you needed was this." The deep gravel of Castiel's voice said and Dean and Bobby rose from their spots on the floor, Dean cradling his arm from the fall, Crowley and Raphael turning to him.

"Enough of these games Castiel. Give us the blood." Raphael said coldly and Crowley rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

"You… Games over, his jars empty. So how'd your ritual go? Better than ours I expect." Crowley said and Dean made to move but Cas didn't do what they had planned, he merely bowed his head, closing his eyes and a brilliant white light emanated from him, blinding them for a moment.

After the light faded he looked to his angel and saw the cold look on his face, Castiel was unwavering, barely sparing a glance at Dean before horrifyingly continuing what he'd hoped to have changed. "You have no idea what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls." He said softly and the smug look started to fall from Raphael's face.

"Sounds sexy, exit stage Crowley," the demon spoke.

"No!" Dean whispered brokenly as the demon escaped.

Raphael looked just as horrified now, turning to Castiel. "You let the demon go but not your own brother? Castiel." He pleaded.

"The demon I have plans for, you on the other hand…" Castiel said calmly and Dean couldn't let this happen all over again. How had this happened he didn't know, he thought that Cas had given up on the whole purgatory thing, so he lunged at Cas as he raised a hand, preparing to snap Raphael into oblivion.

Everything happened in an instant. Dean and Cas were toppling over each other on the ground, Raphael looking suspiciously on at them, but turned in time for the trap they had laid. Sam was behind him with a real angel blade, but Raphael grasped his wrist, twisting it, and a resounding snap of the bones was heard in the room as Sam howled in pain, falling to the floor. "Dean what are you doing?" Castiel growled struggling against him.

"I can't believe you! You took the damn souls anyway!" Dean yelled punching him but it did nothing but hurt his hand, he really needed to learn not to punch angels.

"Hey big bro!" a new voice said behind him and Raphael spun, the blade he'd taken from Sam grasped in his hand, his eyes grew wide at the sight of his thought to be dead brother Gabriel but didn't hesitate to plunge the blade into him, but impaled himself on the blade in Gabriel's raised hand. Bright light poured out of Raphael's mouth and he crumpled to the ground, large black wings imprinted on the ground under him. Gabriel fell to his knees, hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade in his gut.

"Gabe!" Sam cried running to his side, and the arch angel sputtered.

"This is becoming more familiar than I'm comfortable with…" he rasped, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Why aren't you dead! That was the real blade! Oh god…" Sam yelled making the angel's ears hurt, his head swimming from the loss of blood, "Hang on man"

Bobby was busy yanking Dean off of Castiel, and with a mighty shove Cas removed Dean from him and rushed to his fallen brother. "Gabriel you're really reckless…" he grumbled and closed his hand around the blade and yanked it from his stomach. Gabriel coughed up more blood at the jolt, but Cas was already pressing his hand to the bloody wound, warm white light healing him within a moment.

Dean picked himself up watching as this happened and Cas gave him an apologetic look before looking back at his brother, he cradled his face in his hand and Gabriel gave him a goofy smile, apparently the healing caused him to have an almost drunken effect. He rolled his blue eyes and the warm light reappeared and seemed to go into Gabriel. He dropped his hands and Gabriel breathed deeply, "Well that was weird. Remind me not to go mortal again, it hurts!"

"Wait what?" Dean and Sam both said in confusion. Dean watched carefully as Castiel stood, pulling Gabriel up with him and crossed to stand in front of him.

"I told Gabriel it was a stupid idea…" he whispered.

"It wasn't a stupid idea!" Gabriel yelled at him and gave his signature smirk. "Not to knock your plan Deano but I thought since you proved such a terrible actor before that me and Cas would change it up a slight bit." Dean crossed his arms angrily and Gabe took this as a cue to continue. "You see if you thought he'd taken the souls, and you did, you'd react more genuinely, like you did."

"And the crazy white light? And you not dying from the angel blade can be explained…" Sam asked, equally annoyed.

"I lent him my grace. He put on a good show, and I didn't die from the blade." Gabe shrugged.

"You could have died anyway!" Sam yelled at him. Gabriel shook his head with a slight grin and turned to Sam.

"Where your heart on your sleeve there Sammy." And Sam tried to school his face back into a scowl. "Oh stop it, you're so obvious." Gabriel laughed, and Sam blushed.

"Wait now you two?" Dean asked pointing between the two of them. Gabe gave him a smirk and Sam looked anywhere but at Dean. "Oh that's real nice Sam. The guy killed me 100 different ways!"

"Dean, it's in the past." Cas cut in on him but Dean just turned his angered look on him.

"I can't believe you made me think… Cas the thought of you taking in those souls almost killed me and when I thought it had happened anyway… Damnit don't do that shit to me!" Dean went on angrily until Cas shut him up with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said quietly against his lips. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I'm sorry." He said again and they stayed like that for a long moment before someone cleared their throat, reminding them that they were indeed not alone still.

They broke away reluctantly and Gabriel rolled his eyes at them. "I'll get these two back to Bobby's, you can take care of Crowley right?" he asked and Cas nodded. Gabriel took hold of Sam and Bobby and was gone, leaving Dean to look at Cas with a look of confusion.

"Crowley? I thought you let him get away?" he asked, and a smile tugged at Cas' lips as he placed a hand on Dean arm, transporting them suddenly upstairs. Crowley was trapped in an ornately drawn devil's trap, looking very annoyed.

"Get me out of this god forsaken thing!" he fumed and Dean burst out laughing. "This isn't funny you disgusting sniveling piece of…"

"Enough Crowley. I just wanted to thank you for helping me defeated Raphael, inadvertently of course. You played your role perfectly." Castiel spoke, almost cockily.

"What are you talking about? You have the souls! So aren't you going to just kill me now?" Crowley snarled, the fear in his eyes blatant.

"Yes, after all the shit you've pulled, it'll be a pleasure to finally watch you die." Dean said angrily but Cas put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Dean gave him a questioning look as Cas stepped forward.

"You will live." Cas stated and Dean gave him a shocked look, ready to start yelling but Cas put a hand up for silence. "The souls are still in purgatory, where they will remain, permanently." Cas said eyeing Crowley as a grin started to stretch across his face. "I sealed the door so no one can open it. I'm letting you live Crowley, for the soul reason that hell cannot be run haphazardly."

"Cas!" Dean yelled giving the angel a pleading look.

"Dean we don't have a better option. Yes this…" Cas threw a glare at Crowley, "abomination doesn't deserve to continue breathing but hell needs someone to keep the other demons in line."

"And what makes you think he'll do that?" Dean asked angrily and gestured at Crowley, "He's not a trust worthy motherfucker!" Crowley merely shrugged at the comment.

"He will. If he wishes to survive he will do whatever is required of him." Cas said darkly and turned to the demon, the fear creeping into his eyes as the angel stepped into the circle with him. "You don't have Raphael's protection now…" Castiel stated, and Crowley glared at him, not daring to move. Castiel punched him in the side of the face and Crowley staggered, but he gripped the front of Crowley's shirt bringing him very close, the anger burning in Castiel's eyes was enough to stop the inevitable retort that Crowley would have more than likely given. "I make the rules now, and I swear that I will personally kill you as many times as I have too if you ever come near the Winchesters again."

"Fine. I wouldn't want to impose on your love boat anyway." Crowley sneered and Cas punched him again, and Dean cringed at the sound it made. "Son of a… alright! I swear it, You won't see me again!"

"No we won't." Cas growled and grasped Crowley's neck and he yelled in agony, a sigil now burned into his skin. "Now go," Cas' voice boomed through-out the room, the floor cracking across the trap and Crowley was gone, clutching at his neck.

"What the hell was that Cas?" Dean asked stunned.

"An enochian binding sigil, he won't be able to leave hell, unless I or another angel summon him." Cas told him and came to Dean's side.

Dean thought it over, still a little mad that they didn't get to actually kill Crowley but glad that he wouldn't be around anymore. He locked eyes with the angel and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I'm really glad that you're still you Cas."

"Me too. I had almost broken my promise to you." Cas sighed looking tired.

"What promise?" Dean asked quietly.

"Don't ever change." Cas said as he also gave a small smile and Dean wrapped his arms around his angel.

"I'm happy you kept your promise." Dean whispered into his ear and pulled away to kiss his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! or is it? toying with the idea of adding a bonus sabriel chapter. let me know if this is something you'd want to read! and thank you for reading.


End file.
